Transculent Devotion
by Katraa
Summary: [Oneshot][Some Spoilers] Love can be deceiving. But true love cannot be hidden. [ZelosxKratos]


**My friends demanded this from me! LOL! Dark and Michelle! So I better give them what they want! I don't compltely approve of this couple, but I'll try something new just for them. Hear that you guys! I'm doing this for you! lol! Hopefully Dark and Michelle will read this, And any other Zelos Kratos fangirls. Maybe Like Genki! Or Sango? So Dark, Michelle, This story is dedicated to you! (squeaks)**

Warnings; Shonen-ai (sp? O.O) mild language, suggestive themes, and basically just a few big words I looked up in my trusty thesaurus! (huggles it so tightly) And Yes Zelos hates Yuan, ALOT!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Namco. If I did, there would be a game about the Kharlan War with Yuan, Martel, Kratos, and Mithos. Sigh... Maybe all tales fan should write to them demanding it. I would just love to play the game as Yuan. x3 I mean his weapon is so cool and just to use Yuan before he turned into a stubborn person. Gosh! I wanna use Yuan! Anyways, yea I don't own anything in this story. Just enjoy and have a few brownies (Made by Aliis Meh Trusty Guild Member and council member) and relax! And maybe even grab a giant pillow to squeeze at the cute parts. lol!

And if you're wondering where the heck I made the title Translucent Devotion; it's basically because it tells about the main story theme. Just think about the meaning of the title and read the first chapter and it should come to. It's a secret meaning. Yea, it's based on Zelos, the title.

This story will be told in third person. Lately I've been doing alot of first person and seeing my Kharlan story will be first person, I decided to make this third person. First I wanted it to be Kratos' point of view but then I knew how many First Person's I was doing! And plus, I find it easier to write as Yuan then Kratos.

One final note and I'll shut up! I am in the process of writing a Kharlan fic in Yuan's point of view. So any cheering on for me is MUCH appreciated!

This is a One Shot! Just telling you know! hehehe! There is no real point to contiune as a full fledge chapter. It's cute as a one shot! I need more one shots! I have too many long stories in the process!

Translucent Devotion  
Chapter One: I Trust You

"Why don't you just use a sword like the rest of us? Or can you not handle one?"

Kratos sat out on the porch watching The Chosen Of mana and his comrade fuss over weapons. Zelos had made the point of Yuan not using a sword like both him and Kratos, but he didn't find it all that important. After all, Mithos was gone and there was no immediate danger.

Yawning, Kratos watched Yuan scowl as if Zelos had really offended him. Kratos snickered a bit knowing what was coming next even before Yuan stricked out with his hand and smacked Zelos upside the head. Hard. Trying not to laugh, Kratos just gave a stern look from Yuan to Zelos. Both of them didn't seem that amused with Kratos' lack of interest.

"Humph," Kratos spoke, trying not to sound amused. Raising his head, Zelos whimpered for a few moments and looked over at Kratos, as if Yuan's smack really had hurt him. Zelos gave the most melancholy look as he held his head. Shrugging the seraphim looked over at Yuan who seemed very pleased and content.

"Zelos, I don't think Yuan smacks that hard," Advised Kratos. Wrong thing to say. Raising an eyebrow, Yuan glared over at him, with death in his eyes. Pushing a few strand out of his face, he turned to face Zelos with fury.

"Get over it. If you're really that weak you'll die within seconds if we were to meet in duel," Yuan spoke, at first angrily, but then almost chimed the last words. Yuan had a strong since of pride in his power after all the years of training to over through Cruxis. All Kratos could reply with was a non emotional cross of the arms.

"Kratos! Are you going to let Yuan push me around like this!" Zelos spoke hoarsely. Tilting his head Kratos thought for a moment. Did he honestly want him to take a side in this pointless fight? What his intentions were, Kratos just ignored him once more. Yuan looked over at him also, as if he was alarmed.

"Kratos, I'm not pushing him around. He's the one who is making senseless comments about my choice of weapon. He should be glad I didn't start attacking him,"Yuan chimed, resting a hand on his weapon. Both Yuan and Kratos knew full well of Yuan's mastery of his double-edged blade was a death wish if met in battle.

"But he smacked me!" Zelos replied, giving an evil look at Kratos. Crossing his arms, Yuan just sneered at the red head for a few moments. Almost without being told, Yuan trotted off, almost in fury into the house, not at all amused with Zelos poor attitude.

"Ass," Zelos grumbled as Yuan withdrew into the safety of this house. It left both Kratos and Zelos alone to speak. Kratos pushed his hair out of his view and watched the river cascade over the rocks. He was oblivious of the name calling

"He couldn't hear you," Kratos enlightened Zelos as if he found the pointless fights amusing. Either way, Zelos whirled around and stormed over to Kratos and sat down next to him, in an upset manor. His long red hair rested upon his shoulders and he just starred at the seraphim with his crystal eyes.

"I was just making it known. He's so stuck up on himself," Zelos raved on and on. Closing his eyes from boredom, Kratos tuned out Zelos' speech about how much Yuan annoyed him. But both Yuan and Kratos had started out enemies so it seemed natural it would be the same for Zelos and Yuan. Yuan just wasn't that easy to get to.

"He's been through a lot, give him some lee way," Kratos murmured, eyes still closed. He relaxed as a gentle breeze brushed against his face. Feeling content, Kratos put both his arms behind his head and relaxed even more.

"Fine, ignore me," Zelos moaned lowering his head in a dis-pleased manor. Cracking open an eye to look at Zelos, Kratos tilted his head in amusement then pondered a few thoughts before addressing the Chosen.

"What? You wanted to talk?" He asked. Zelos seemed surprised that Kratos had even replied. Biting his bottom lip, Zelos crossed his arms, pretending he really didn't care at all.

"I'd rather be with all my hunnies then you two," Zelos spoke relentlessly. Now annoyed, Kratos gave a frustrated deep breath then turned to Zelos who had the most sour look upon his face.

"If you want to leave feel free to," Kratos spoke making a gesture with his left hand. Eyes widened as Kratos told Zelos to leave. Shaking his head rapidly, Zelos stuttered.

"I never said that i wanted to leave. I just thought I wouldn't be living with you two," He answered trying to relax once more.

"But that's what I'm getting from you," Replied Kratos, suspiciously glancing over at Zelos.

"Well, like it or not, I'm staying," Zelos spoke squinting his eyes. He was as stubborn as hell and usually ended up getting what he wanted.

"Do what you wish." Kratos replied, a little tired now. He closed his eyes again and yawned but Zelos didn't find Kratos' boredom amusing. Squinting his eyes angrily, Zelos stomped his foot on the ground.

"Listen to me when I'm talking!" He spoke, blasting Kratos back from his dreamland. Looking over at the Chosen, He sighed and made entertained grin.

"I was listening, Chosen," He seemed, almost in a sarcastic tone. Although Zelos didn't seem all that smart, he picked up the hint of sarcasm in his voice. Holding his head with his hand, he glanced back over at Kratos.

"No you weren't. How can you not listen when the Great Zelos speaks? Everyone does! Hunnies and Hunks alike," He shut himself up after that line. Had he said too much. Being flustered by his choice of words, Zelos cleared his throat and looked away from Kratos. Trying not to be bothered, but he was.

"Well i'm not one of your 'hunnies or hunks'," Kratos snickered, not looking over to the red haired man. All was silent for a few moments. Kratos crossed his arms and looked out at the yard and the river. So peaceful and lush green.

"Right," Zelos replied quickly. His stomach lurched as he agreed with Kratos about him not being one of his lovers. For some reason not having Kratos' approval or something like that, made Zelos feel uneasy. He had honestly wanted to argue with Kratos, but he kept his mouth shut.

"You wanted to disagree with me didn't you," Kratos suddenly rang out. For the first time, Kratos glanced over at the other seraphim. The breeze was gentle, and was swishing Zelos' hair in the air. Kratos starred at him longer then he wanted to, and looked aside, a bit embarrassed.

"I didn't want to argue with you, I just thought you sounded so crude," Zelos chimed. He thought for a moment then gave his famous smirk. "I wouldn't dare argue with someone who is so much more experienced then me seeing he's more then one hundred times older then me!"

Kratos frowned and looked back over at the Chosen who was gleaming at his comeback. It was a pathetic comeback, in Kratos' mind, bu he sighed. He crossed his arms once more and watched Zelos lean against the side railings on the porch.

"And one who is much more talented," Kratos spoke, more so to himself. Unfortunately, Zelos had heard Kratos' remark and seemed furious at the seraphim. He stomped his foot and hissed. Usually if any other man had made fun of his 'talents' he would have sliced them to bits, but Kratos was different.

"Are you challenging Zelos Wilder's talents?" He rang out, smugly. A grin flickered over Kratos' face as he stood up and walked over to the chosen. At first Zelos backed down, startled but then straightened up and eyed Kratos. His stare couldn't be read, and that troubled the chosen. 

"Possibly," Kratos replied, with an icy stare. Trying not to show he was a tad afraid, Zelos returned the stare with a just as cold look. He wouldn't back down to him, a guy, even if he was much more gifted, or at least he claimed.

"No offense, pops, but you better not mess with king of romance," Zelos laughed, but stopped once he saw that Kratos wasn't laughing. The swordsman just stood there, emotionless. His face was unreadable, and he didn't let onto anything. He was as hard as a rock to break.

"We'll see how long that lasts," Kratos spoke under his breath. Twitching restlessly, and continued to size up the older auburn haired seraphim. A few moments passed with silence, and even then the silence didn't break before Zelos felt the need to say something.

"Maybe I was alittle bigheaded," He managed. Looking up to see Kratos' response, a glimmer of entertainment showed in his ruby eyes as he waited for Zelos to continue. "Well, I'm not saying you're better then me, because I doubt you're better at anything then me, especially with the ladies, but I'm-" Zelos paused for the right word. He gulped and gagged out the last word, as if it pained him to say it. "sorry"

"No offense taken. And I wouldn't be too sure with your accusation," Kratos replied stiffly. He sat back down in his chair as he watched the chosen quarrel with himself. Zelos seemed startled at Kratos' stubbornness.

"I said I'm sorry! Why are you so stuck on yourself!" Zelos hollered, clenching his fists tightly. The thought of violence didn't even loom in his thoughts. This was to be settled by words and possibly action, but not violence.

"Me? Stuck on myself? I think you're getting the wrong impression Chosen," Kratos replied shaking his head. Zelos seemed stunned and just smirked. He seemed almost amused at the uneasiness with Kratos. Waiting for a moment, Zelos straightened up and chuckled under his breath.

"Whatever. I still think I'm more talented with the hunnie and hunks then you. I just can't keep them off me!" Zelos smugly as he closed his eyes, almost ready to burst out laughing. To think Kratos challenged his knowledge of love? It was pure amusement.

"And that's why Yuan hates your guts instead of falling for you," Kratos spoke, trying not to smile. This offended Zelos at first then he thought for a second. Kratos didn't look over at him when he said that. Odd. But then he examined what the seraphim had just said Yuan wasn't interested in him, did that mean?

"Yuan, eh? Sounds to me that you have something for me, heh," Zelos spoke, stroking his chin. First he expected Kratos to smack his just like Yuan, but he remained silent. The chosen looked over and saw a distressed and nervous look on his face. "No way.." Zelos spoke to himself, in startlement.

"You're very observant Chosen," He spoke simply. He didn't argue Zelos' fact, and that made the swordsman grin to himself. But his constant talk about him being 'The Chosen' peeved Zelos.

"What's with calling me the chosen so much! I'm Zelos ok, I hate being the chosen, so shut up," He spoke, as uneasy as Kratos. He leaned back against the porch and looked down, troubled with his life as the chosen. He didn't like it, and for people to know him as the chosen and not Zelos really annoyed him.

"Then Zelos, I'm sorry I offended you," He spoke, looking back over at the younger swordsman. The breeze had died down and Zelos' hair was as stiff as the air around the two. Kratos cleared his throat and remained silent and as still as a statue.

"I want you to answer me. Why did you just say Yuan?" Zelos asked, he had oddly lost his perverted and smug way of speaking momentarily. Kratos picked up on this and glanced over at Zelos, almost weary of what he really thought and felt. It was a long time before Kratos replied. He glanced from the house, obviously thinking of Yuan, then looked back over at him.

"..." He remained silent. Zelos blinked a few times, trying to understand what he was hearing. The seraphim he had hated so much was actually admitting he had feelings towards him. That would have posed a problem if he hadn't have feelings for him as well.

"Kratos! Are you saying that you like the sexy-as-hell Zelos!" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. He honestly wanted to know how the seraphim he was living with really felt. His mind drifted from Kratos then thought about Yuan momentarily. How would the half-elf react? He knew both Kratos and Yuan had feelings towards each other for countless years, but could he pose as a stick in that relationship. For some reason that amused the swordsmen. He never cared for Yuan, and any way of getting back at him for being such an ass to him was well worth it. But this could be served as too ways, he actually was starting to have feelings towards Kratos, which was the farthest thing from his mind. And this could be the best chance to get back at Yuan. Perfect.

"Zelos, please quiet your voice," Was all Kratos answered. No attempt to disagree, just an attempt to prevent Yuan from hearing what was happening. For a moment he just blinked once more starring at Kratos. He was sort of hunk ish. Had he really been that dense to ignore Kratos' looks until now?

Kratos looked over at Zelos who seemed deep in thought. His stomach fell as a horrible gut feeling was looming, but had no explanation. His mind drifted to thoughts about him and a certain aqua elf. Was his interest for Zelos coming between his longest desire? Shaking his head, trying not to think about that, He looked over at Zelos. Both seemed to snap out of thoughts from the glance that was exchanged.

"Kratos, I never knew you felt that way," Zelos spoke. He answered in a small voice, just like Kratos had requested. His mind was sent on a path that had two meanings. He wanted more then just an exchange of voices, that was just his nature. Perverted or not. But to think he could crush the half-elve's heart in the process, that made him grin.

Kratos looked at Zelos, uneasily as Zelos grinned. Lowering his gaze, Kratos cuffed his hands together and just thought for a few moments. Yuan had always been there for him, but he never had supplied this need Anna had left him with. Gathering a bit of courage. Kratos looked over at Zelos who was staring intently at him.

"I'm sorry if this dis-comforts you..." Was all he could say. Zelos looked stunned at his choice of words. Crossing his arms, trying to cheer up Kratos, he smiled back. Trying not to act like his obsessed self, he thought for a few seconds, trying to word his thoughts correctly. He didn't want to show Kratos he was doing this for two reasons. One pure, and one tainted with hate.

"No, oddly it doesn't. I never knew you had feelings for me. I always thought of you a stubborn S.o.b and never knew that actually had feelings. No, I'm not dis-comforted, more so amazed that I would be the one you would take a liking for," Zelos spoke, trying to think why Kratos had found something so pure in him. No one had truly cared for him, the chosen. They just saw his title of life, not his soul, but for some reason Kratos was the first person to see him. Unaware of it, Zelos was starting to shake.

"Then, you're saying you feel," His wording was awkward and he knew that. Looking down at his feet, trying not to sound lame or uncaring, he cleared his throat once more and drifted into thoughts. What could be a possible way to speak to him? "the same."

"Depends on what you're implying Mr. Seraphim," Zelos spoke, with the slightest smile you could mistake as a sneer. But it wasn't, and Kratos saw that. Both seraphim's were shaking and were just looking at each other. Muddled and confused was how Zelos felt at the moment. His mind said to stop this nonsense, he was a ladies man! But his heart said to make his move, before Kratos lost the bit of interest in him. And he didn't want that to happen, seeing Kratos seemed like he understood the pain and hate the chosen had to go through in his life.

"Zelos," He muttered, trying to sound cool-headed. He stood up and walked over to the swordsman and looked out at the yard, leaning against the wood. Every glint of that damned river made him think about how much he felt for Yuan. Sighing, he waited for Kratos to say, or quite possibly do something.

"Wow, to think you'd be the first person to understand me," Zelos spoke. His voice trailed off as Kratos turned his head and looked at him. They were close, nearly face to face. Zelos saw Kratos' depression and desire in his ruby eyes. It startled him, but at the same time pleased him. It was and odd feeling but Zelos knew what it meant with. With all his fighting with himself over this idea, he knew it was right. Something pure, although it felt so wrong at first. He shut his eyes and leaned in. 

A simple kiss was shared between both seraphim's and Zelos immediately stopped shaking. He gently placed his hands behind Kratos' neck and held him close, in an embrace he would have bet would never happen. But it was happening, and it was long. They didn't stop, and Zelos was enjoying every second of it. It was an enormously magnetic feeling as he held Kratos close. Was it just a crush that was meaningless or did he really have deep feelings towards him.

They just stood there, kiss after kiss. It was new to Zelos, but to Kratos it was usual. He had shared countless moments like this with Yuan but for some reason this one felt more natural and passionate. He didn't let go, and was showing no sign of regret. Zelos was such a talented person, as he claimed. But Kratos had his own experiences and their talents melted together so strong, they didn't want to stop. Not at all.

"Kratos..." Zelos suddenly spoke looking at seraphim, looking at him, not wanting to leave the distance around Kratos' face. Kratos seemed completely in bliss still but gave a nod wanting to know what was on his mind Zelos cleared his throat and then stammered. "I think your the first person I've actually loved. And if it's all right with you, I'd like to continue," He was shaking and stuttering and was afraid of rejection. His whole life was filled with rejection and yet another rejection wasn't anything new. But to his startlement Kratos spoke out, caringly.

"I was hoping you'd say that.." They looked at each other for a few moments then shared another moment and shared another kiss. Zelos just stood there in Kratos' arms. Kratos was so pure hearted, and he somehow knew he would never try to harm him, never try to bruise his already broken heart.

It wasn't long before Kratos and Zelos had made their way to a seat and were entangled in each other's arms and clothes. It was hard to stop, and at the moment there was no immediate need to stop. Zelos' arms were holding Kratos tightly in his grasp. His back was pushed against the hard wood but he didn't mind. For some reason this felt more natural. After all these years had he really have mis interepted his feelings towards Kratos? Maybe all those hatred feelings were just hiding his desire for the auburn haired angel.

"Please don't go," Zelos rasped in-between breaths. His first attentions to be with Kratos just to hurt Yuan had been melted away from the passion he started to realize he had for Kratos. Kratos didn't speak, but made a content sound and ran one of hands through Zelos' gritty hair, caringly.

"I wont.." He suddenly answered. And many more embraces were exchanged and Zelos finally felt he belonged somewhere. He had someone who actually had cared. Although the situation was odd, but it was well worth it. Someone actually cared about him, and understood him, and was willing to be with him. And do whatever. Do whatever they wanted.

**Author's Note:  
See I don't approve of Zelos and Kratos as much as Yuan and Kratos but hey whatever. I did this for two of my best friends. Off line and Online. Lol you guys rock. And Yes, Flamers, I'm ready for you, ha ha ha! I have a giant pitchfork waiting for all the ebil flamers. You heard me, EBIL! Lol anyway review. And Michelle and Dark, I hoped you guys liked it. I think I did a better job staying in character with Zelos then Kratos. But hey, I am a pervert just like Zelos! Like I am starring at Kratos and Yuan pictures right now. So many hot Kratos Yuan pictures! Lol! Like I said review and tell me what you thought.**

And there really is no way to continue this, unless you have an idea. But anyway, before I completely change my mind on who Kratos should be, I better end this. Lol! Please Review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
